


Truth Will Out.

by LuckyDeathStar



Category: Hanson (Band), Zaylor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Prompt.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDeathStar/pseuds/LuckyDeathStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story going with a prompt in the Hanson FanFiction community on Facebook. Prompt had to start with the opening line of "what would you do if I told you Zaylor was real?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Will Out.

"What would you do if I told you that Zaylor is real?" Asked the man sitting across from me at the table. I looked up from my laptops and looked at him confused. Had I heard him right? I studied his face for a few moments. He had bags under his eyes. It made me wonder if he was getting enough sleep. 

"Honestly? I don't know, Zac." I told him as I made sure what I was working on was saved. I wasn't going to lose all the work I had done over this. "Probably first ask if it's consensual, then ask how long it's been going on and probably jokingly ask to watch." I told my friend. We had been friends for a couple years by this point, and I have to admit, everything I had ever suspected between Zac and Taylor, nothing compared to this. He smiled and ran a hand through his dirty hair. "Or you know, pics or it didn't happen." I teased.

"It's very consensual. I assure you I want him as much as he wants me." Zac told me quietly. He looked around the nearly empty coffee shop then out the window where his office was across the street. "This Christmas marks 20 years since our first kiss."

"20 years, Zac? You were ten..." I told him with a frown. Just how much consent was there if he was ten?

"It was only a kiss. Tay and I had gotten bored with our parents Christmas party, so we snuck upstairs to play video games. At one point Taylor had pointed to the mistletoe hanging above us on his bunk. He told me "well, we have to kiss now" then kissed me" he said. "It wasn't a major make out, just a couple seconds of pressing our lips together." 

"Wow." I told him as I took a sip of my cooling cup of coffee. 

"We didn't do anything else aside from the stolen kisses until I was 15. By that point I was a ball of hormones on legs." Zac told me, chuckling. Tour helped, kind of. It got my energy out so all I did when we got back on the bus, or in the hotel, I was pretty much out the minute my head hit the pillow. " 

I laughed softly, imagining a teenage Zac snoring and drooling into his pillow. He and I had had enough random movie days that turned into nights and sleepovers that I'm pretty sure I could recognize his snore from anywhere.

"The night after my 15th birthday, we actually had a hotel. Isaac had started requesting his own room, instead of just alternating with TayBear and I."

"TayBear?" I asked chuckling. 

"Yea... That's my nickname for him. He calls me Zackie" he said shrugging it off. "So we had a room together and he tells me that he has a present for me. I'm excited, because, well, what 15 year old ISN'T excited about the prospect of presents?" 

"Right. I know I was." I told him nodding, encouraging him to continue. 

"It was the first night we did anything besides kissing. We had worked up from small pecks on the lips to make out sessions in five years. But we didn't have sex, not fully, anyway. He gave me my first blowjob. I attempted to return the favor but he wouldn't let me, so I saved that for his birthday the next year."

"Isn't that when all that shit with IDJ started?" I asked him trying to remember my Hanson timeline. He nodded as his eyes grew dark. 

"I almost lost him during that time. IDJ and everyone who worked with it nearly drove him over the edge. Our A&R guy... I refuse to call him by name... He kept changing what he wanted from us. Tay is a perfectionist, he loves giving his all but he doesn't like giving anything but his best."

I nodded and closed my laptop, completely enamored by his story. "But you got through it. He got married.... Had kids....."

"Yea.... He did. I did too. But before that, we were still together. Our first time being completely and utterly physical with each other was on my 16th birthday. He gave himself to me. Body and soul. It was clumsy and awkward but it was perfect for us." Zac told me, closing his eyes as he smiled at the thought. 

"Do your wives know?" I asked. There was no way they couldn't know. The fan theory was that they were together, and if the fans thought that, what did the wives think?

Zac chuckled and nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Actually, yes. Ironically enough, they're okay with it. Kate just asks that I spend equal time with her and the kids. I think she just accepts that Taylor and I were together before she and Nat were in the picture."

"Really? I don't know how I would feel knowing my husband was banging his brother." I told Zac as I glanced around. I noticed Taylor outside the studio then looked over at Zac, smiling softly as I saw the huge smile break over his face. 

"I don't know how or why, but I'm not complaining." He told me once he regained his composure. "He makes me happy, that's all that really matters, I think." He said as he started to stand up. "If you don't mind, I need to go and ... well. Use your imagination." He said as he kissed the top of my head, a normal greeting for us, and headed out. I blinked a few times as I watched him run across the street and head inside with his brother, his hand resting on Taylor's back. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing. Looking at it, I blushed and smiled. It was a picture of the two of them, of Zaylor, kissing happily.


End file.
